


Pay No Mind

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese go to the circus.





	Pay No Mind

Therese politely reached for a few kernels of lightly salted popcorn and bumped her fingers against Carol’s hand inside the brown paper bag. They both pulled away and giggled. Carol waved for the younger woman to go ahead. Therese scooped a handful and nibbled quietly.

The big top circus tent was filled with people of all ages. Men dressed in bow ties and suspenders. Women in long skirts and blouses. Children were holding candied stick apples and doughnuts in their hands. The lights dimmed with a drumroll of sticks rapping together creating a booming voice of the ringmaster announcing tonight’s special acts.

The audience watched dogs jump through hoops. Jugglers tossing fiery knives around. A flying trapeze performance of twin girls catching each other while somersaulting high above in the air.

Carol handed Therese’s green cardigan as soon as the show ended with everybody getting up from their seats on the wooden benches. Therese took her article of clothing and heard the soft crack of an empty peanut shell she stepped on with the toe of her laced boot.

The night dropped a few degrees and fell into a chilly breeze. Therese shivered as she followed Carol close behind her as they both made their way back outside of the stuffy, sawdust covered tent.

Walking back to the car, Carol pulled her keys out of her clutch purse while Therese pressed up against her for warmth.

Carol smiled, sliding one arm around the girl’s waist hugging her close. Therese rested her head on the older woman’s shoulder, closing her eyes. She did not care if people could see them now. She did not care what their minds were thinking at the sight of the two of them.

The fact that she was going home with the woman she loved was all that mattered.


End file.
